


Sleeping With A Friend

by Dawnofthedishsoap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Public make out sessions, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnofthedishsoap/pseuds/Dawnofthedishsoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Dean was a partier. All of his friends were too. Devoted partiers. So what happens when Dean’s at a party with his best friend and things get a little carried away?</p><p>Based off of the song Sleeping With a Friend by the Neon Trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give this type of thing a try. 
> 
> The songs are [Sleeping With a Friend](http://youtu.be/BB7R0ZY9w94) By the Neon Trees and [ You're Gonna Go Far, Kid](http://youtu.be/5_LxyhCJpsM) By the Offspring. Definitely the two WEIRDEST official music videos I have ever seen. 
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish)

New Year's Eve. That amazing day when you can get smashed at some amazing party and then tell everyone you know that your New Year's resolution is to not do that. In Dean Winchester’s case, he doesn't have to make some bullshit excuse. All of his friends love getting smashed at amazing parties with too loud music, crappy music, too many sweaty bodies in one room, and most importantly, plenty of alcohol. It's gotten to the point where they have to do at least 7 tequila shots to feel pleasantly buzzed. But when you're 27, and been like this since the before 21 college days, people don't expect you to change.

Around noon Dean finally wakes up. “There's too much sun in here,” he grumbles, despite the fact that the curtains are closed in the bedroom. After two failed attempts to roll over and fall asleep, Dean flops off of the bed and makes his way to the shower. His apartment is one you would expect from someone in the middle of NYC Upper East Side with a high paying job. Penthouse suite, looking over the city, ¾ of the walls glass overlooking the city. Fully furnished with every useful (and completely unnecessary) modern technology. Well, the 60’’ inch plasma screen TV isn't unnecessary.

The biggest private party in the city is being held at the club his best friend Castiel’s brother owns. So of course the group is on the list. Dean, Castiel, Benny, Charlie, Charlie's girlfriend dorothy, Jo, Ash, and Garth. The party doesn't start until nine and Dean’s meeting up with everyone at the club around ten.

Seven p.m.

Dean takes the train over to Castiel’s house. He keeps getting sideways glances, accompanied by “sly” pictures being taken with whispers to friends. Anyone else would be uncomfortable, but having been recently named the #2 most eligible bachelor by Forbes Magazine will do that to you. Stepping off the train and walking to Castiel’s apartment in the middle of Manhattan, Dean stops to take a picture with some pretty girls that he would normally be interested in, if it weren't for the fact that he has a mission. He can't let Castiel show up to the party wearing some dorky suit and his giant trench coat. No, Dean’s gonna make Castiel into a hot piece of ass. Easier said than done, though.

Walking out of the elevator and Castiel’s apartment, the muted sounds of individual New Year’s celebrations are filling Deans hears as he's in the hallway.

“Hey, Cas! Open up. I'm here to make your sorry ass look not like a sewer rat. Well, less like a sewer rat,” Dean says, surprisingly not chuckling at his own joke. He hears a _thunk_ , someone cursing, and loud footsteps jogging to the door.

“Hello Dean. Glad to see someone thinks you're funny, even if it's only the voices in your head,” Castiel says as he walks away from the door, leaving a pouting man in the doorway.

“If you're just gonna stand there like a kicked puppy, at least close the door. I don't want people thinking that I'm having a party too,” Cas says sarcastically.

“All right, _Ass_ tiel, let's get you looking more like the hot 27 year old that your mother says you are,” Dean jokes as he walks right past Castiel and into the walk-in closet in the bedroom.

If Dean is being honest with himself, he's got a little crush on Cas. Nothing big enough to ruin a friendship just an _I would really love to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want_ type of crush. Humming around the closet, pulling different articles of clothing out, and throwing everything at Cas so he can decide on a pair of shoes, Dean wonders what Castiel does at work. None of them really know, but it's no secret he makes a shit ton of money in order to afford everything he has here.

“Dean? Did you notice you pulled out the tie with the fish bones on it? It's not very festive. Honestly, I don't know why I never re gifted it to you,” Cas says, tilting his head and squinting his eyes.

“That's the point. Think of it like this: it's a new year, you're putting the past behind you, and you're not picking any bones with people. Plus, it's a great conversation starter,” with his signature smirk, Dean saunters out of the room for Castiel to get dressed in one of the outfits he chose.

Ten p.m.

Outfit number three is the one that wins. Dark wash jeans, a cream colored dress shirt, a charcoal vest, and the black dead fish tie. In the Upper East side, where Gabriel's club is, it's easy to notice a line spanning the entire block of people waiting to get into the best party of the year. Dean and Castiel are met with glares as they stroll right in, but the glares stop when the realize who they're glaring at: the actor and underwear model, Dean Winchester, and Castiel Novak,his shadow at parties. If those two are walking in, this party is about to become _huge_. Walking over to the bar of the crowded, but enormous club, Dean and Castiel spot their friends in the corner doing shots.

“Ladies, gentleman, Jo, the party can now start because Dean Winchester has arrived,” the very man shouts as he and Castiel start on the line of shots.

Jo flicks some salt at him before saying, “Very funny, Winchester. But I'll have you know I can out drink you on any day.”

“You're on,” Dean says before ordering another thirty shots, fifteen for each. It may seem like a large number, but any not drank will be passed over to Cas. That's how Dean ends up plastered, but very happy. He got thirteen and Jo only got ten before she was done.

“When will you-” _hiccup_ “ever learn, Harvelle? I-” _hiccup_ “am the reigning champion of drinking. All hail Dean Winchester,” a very drunk Dean shouts loudly. By now, it's nearing eleven fifteen, when Dean decides to take over the music.

“Ladies, gentleman, fellow people of the club,” _hiccup_ “ I am putting on some proper dance music, that will make” _hiccup_ “you enjoy your time at The Archangel. Without further ado, I present to you, good music,” Dean says with the microphone, only mildly slurring his words considering the amount of alcohol in his system. Some song about sex with your friends comes on, and it's kind of ironic, because the looks that Cas has been giving Dean are definitely considered “bedroom eyes.”

“Alright, you call yourself a DJ, play some better music,” Dean says to the DJ before hopping off the stage and stumbling back to his friends.

“You know Deano, if you wanted to mess with the music, all you had to do was ask me. I practical built this sound system. Hell, I did,” Charlie shouts at Dean while Dorothy is making her way over to the group with a martini for her girlfriend.

“Oh sweetheart, you know the only person Dean will ask anything of is Cas, right? I swear, those two are so close they'd probably kill for each other and then fuck,” Dorothy placates.

“Please. You know I'm too good for Dean,” Cas says doing another shot of something that's on fire.

Dean leans over Castiel to get a fire-shot before saying, “Fuck off. I would enjoy seeing someone running for their lives from me if it meant I could have an amazing fuck afterwards. Plus, I could do any of the people in this club. Now dance, fuckers, dance!”

The only time anyone in the group ever listens to Dean is when he suggest one of four things: let's get drunk, let's go to a party, when sober and pissed, or when he suggests doing something fun when there's alcohol instead of blood in their veins. This being one of those times, everyone rushes to finish their drinks before heading over to the dance floor. Castiel keeps sending a “let's have sex look” to Dean. The only thing running through Dean’s mind is “I don't want to ruin this friendship.” That lone thought is quickly forgotten when Cas starts to grind against Dean. Now the only thought is “Holy hell, is this really happening?”

“Dean, let's get out here. Your place is closer. What do you say? Wanna start the new year out with a _bang_?” Cas whispers into deans ear.

“Hell yes,” Dean grunts out before maneuvering Castiel so he can crush his lips against Castiel's.

The kiss goes from 0 to 100 almost instantly when Cas swipes his tongue on Dean’s bottom lip, demanding entrance in the subtle, yet forceful way that Castiel does everything. Always being one to give him whatever he wants, Dean opens his mouth so it can be attacked by Castiel's tongue. Dean starts to grind his now painful erection against the tent in Castiel's pants.

Castiel pulls away long enough to reveal lust-blown eyes, kiss swollen lips, and to say, “Keep doing that, and Gabriel's going to have a case of public indecency at his precious club”

Dean grabs Cas’s hand, waves goodbye to his friends, and races out of the club, trailing Cas behind him. Getting a cab around midnight, on New Year's Eve, in New York, is going to be impossible. Plus, neither man is going to last that long. The twenty minute train ride (they missed their stop and had to get in another train) to Dean’s apartment is spent with Castiel straddling and making out with Dean.

Finally, the ride is over, and the drunk pair is stumbling into Dean’s building, and in the elevator. “I've never hated having a penthouse apartment more than I do right now,” Dean huffs out against Cas's lips. The ding signaling they've made it to the spacious apartment’s floor is the the greatest noise either gas ever heard.

Unlocking the door with a six foot man dry humping you from behind while you're shitfaced is no easy feat, but Dean does it, only dropping his keys twice. As soon as the door is closed, clothes are flying around the apartment as the two men are making their way to the bedroom. When they finally make it, Cas is hovering over a completely naked Dean, raking his over and running touching almost every inch of the muscled, tan body.

“Not that I'm not enjoying this, but your pants are still on,” Dean says from beneath Castiel. Before Castiel can even process that statement, a pair of hands are unbuckling his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement.

Castiel only gives Dean a couple seconds to looks before he reclaims his mouth.

“Lube,” is the word that Castiel says in between kisses.

“Nightstand. Top drawer. Hurry or I'll start without you,” Dean says admiring Castiel's ass as he crawls over to the top of the bed where the nightstand is to the night of.

Just as Dean’s about to ask who's gonna top, Castiel opens the bottle and squirts lube into his fingers. With a wolfish grin, and flips Dean over onto his stomach before putting a test finger into Dean’s hole.

“You're looser than I thought,” Cas notes as he slides a second finger in. Dean lets out a loud moan at the comment. Pretty soon there's three fingers stretching Dean open, leaving him a writing, moaning mess of a man, and the fingers are gone.

“Caaaaaaas,” Dean groans.

As dean starts to wiggle around, trying desperately to get those fingers back, something much bigger is pressed into him. A deep animalistic moan is released from both men. Cas slides in slowly, so when he's fully sheathed, Dean’s about to cry he wants friction so bad.

“Cas. Move,” Dean demands. No sooner than Dean is done speaking does Castiel pull out almost entirely, before slamming in.

“Oh God,” Castiel groans out.

“Not God, Dean Winchester,” Dean smirks, earning an exceptionally power thrust that hits something, leaving Dean gasping and arching his ass into the air. Pleased at his reaction, Castiel aims for that spot on every single thrust after that.

It's not much longer before Cas tells Dean he's close. “Me too,” Dean gets out between pants. One quick snap of his hips later has Castiel blowing his load into Dean. Dean comes after, untouched. Dean carefully pulls himself away, and getting a wet washcloth to clean the two of them off. Tossing the washcloth away, Dean guides Castiel under the covers, before Castiel curls around Dean.

“Well. That happened,” Castiel says, breaking the silence.

“Yep,” Dean replies stupidly.

“That was amazing.”

“Yep.”

“Dean, we can forget his ever happened if you want.”

“Now a bad time to tell you that I wanted this to happen?” Dean asks timidly.

“Thank god. I did too. Does this mean we're in a relationship?”

“We'd better be. I don't put out for anyone,” Dean chuckles.

“How could I forget? So it wasn't you that slept with anything that moved in college?”

“Fuck off. Just shut up and be my boyfriend.”

“Will do.”

Two years later

Telling their friends and families was one of the easiest things Castiel or Dean has ever done. Asking Castiel's parents for their blessing to ask Castiel to marry him was the hardest thing Dean has ever had to do in his life. Of course he got their blessing, and he knew he would, but it was nerve racking anyway. Dean opens the ring box, giving the gold band one last once over before Castiel shows up. When dean sees his boyfriend. Walk through the door of the restaurant where they had their first date, his heart either stops beating altogether, or it's going faster than a racehorse. When Castiel walks over to the table, kisses Dean, and then sits across from him, Dean’s nerves start going haywire.

Throughout the dinner, Dean keeps worrying that Castiel will say no. The logical voice in his head, that sounds _exactly_ like Castiel, tells him that he has nothing to worry about. When their dessert comes, a shared piece of cherry pie, Dean steps away from the table and in front of Cas. Going down on one knee, and reaching for the ring with one hand, he gathers Castiel's hand in the other.

“Castiel Novak, almost the entire time I've known you, I've had a crush on you. When we finally got together New Year's Eve two years ago, I wanted to ask you to marry me then. But I figured that would be weird. You keep me balanced, you are the most important person in my life.” Opening the ring box, Dean asks the question “Castiel, will you marry me?”

“God yes,” Castiel says, tearing up. Dean puts the ring in his finger, and rises to kiss him. The restaurant bursts into applause.

“Not God, Dean Winchester,” Dean says smiling against Castiel's lips.

 That next fall Dean is taken off the most eligible bachelor list permanently.


End file.
